


StrifeHart: Balance

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Strifehart Week, angels/demons - Freeform, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: Strifehart week 2019This is for the theme, "Seven deadly sins"Squall is an angel of chastity, Cloud a demon of lust. In order to help humans during a certain part of life, and angel and demon of opposite embodiments are sent to a mortal youth. During that time, they try to teach balance and growth to that specific mortal.This is Squall's second job, as the first left him scarred... How should he feel about his new demon partner, one, who unlike his first? Actually cares about their human and him.





	1. Meeting our sins

In a world full of mortals, there are many things that happen beyond their comprehension. In their short lives, they take many tests. The battle of their morals and sins constantly questioned.

Some are more aware than others, others more intelligent. Some were flawed more than others, sometimes able to grow more mature after their mistakes. Some would not grow at all.

The mortals constantly spoke of the angels and daemons by their sides but they were never given proof over that matter, and it was best that way. Mortals tended to blame whoever they could. They would blame almost anyone if it meant that they didn’t have to face their flaws themselves.

The mortals still theorized and blamed ignorantly every now and then, unaware of the fact that the daemons they often villainized were not as evil as they portrayed. They failed to realize that they themselves were a balance of good and evil and that they needed both a daemon and an angel to guide them through each trial.

They needed both, a balance, a perfect combination; Otherwise... They failed. But so many failed as of recently, and it was becoming worrisome.

Either, they went too far towards the light or sank into their own eternal darkness. What was one or the other to do when the guardians could only watch and whisper to an open mind? A closed mind would never receive aid… And when the mortals were seen as a lost cause? They were abandoned, left to go mad.

Something both daemons and angels loathed when it happened... Yet it was so frequent recently.

Silvery eyes stared below the clouds as they thought over all these things. Their rules, the trials and tests. The children they were trying to guide to enlightenment.

Sorrow filled them as they caught sight of a blonde man. He was angry, bitter, and was no good anymore despite all the angel tried to do. 

“Still watching him, Squall?” A voice questioned, making the angel twitch to look at the other.

There, standing a few feet away was an angel of bright blue eyes and dark black hair, Zack Fair. He was tall and very fit, an angel of humility with a long list of success rates. The counter of pride, his usual partner down below scouting the earth. The daemon’s name, Sephiroth.

That particular daemon would lapse sometimes but overall was not the worst counter for the noirnet. Not compared to Squall’s first pairing… Ultimecia. 

Brown hair fell over Squall’s eyes as he looked back down at the blonde, watching as the mortal’s car was repossessed. “I can't get over it… I still think he has a chance. If only she didn’t-”

Zack made a whining sound and tossed himself to sit beside the other. “Don’t overthink it Squall. It was your first try. None of us knew that she would suddenly do that. And it wasn’t just you. We all gave it a try to right his path, but he continued to fall. Blocking our voices out with alcoholism, disowning his friends. We couldn’t do anything, so don’t blame yourself.”

Squall frowned, glaring down at the blonde below as he moved about the alleyways, bottle in hand. “I am only chastity… What could I do when I’m only about not fucking another person?”

Zack made a disapproving hum and slapped the back of the brunet’s head. “Quit it. I’m only humility and Aerith, patients. But they are all important, just like lust, wrath, and pride are. Balancing it all is hard. We only embody one thing, humans many.”

Squall looked to the other, eyes blank as he stared at the frowning noirnet. He wanted to say more or argue the facts. But it was pointless. He could argue that both Zack and Aerith's embodiment were far more important than chastity considering every human acted like they were forever in heat nowadays. 

It honestly grossed Squall out a bit. What was so good about that? It looked uncomfortable most times??? He just couldn’t comprehend it. Then again, he was chastity… Maybe he should ask the others about it rather than talk to Zack. Aerith wasn’t a good go either as she just as well as Zack had a thing going on with their partnered daemons. Actually, that seemed to be quite normal.

The idea of his last partner and him being a ‘click’ flashed by his mind and he cringed, shoving it back down into the very depths of his subconscious. That was a very unnecessary nightmare to emerge.

Shaking clean the thoughts, Squall sighed and turned to his friend. “Although I do enjoy when you are here, Zack. I know you don’t come here to talk to me just for the sake of conversing.”

The man smiled wide. “Oh, right you are! Well, mostly. I do sometimes come just to talk to ya but yeah, you're right, I have a reason.” Zack’s grin grew as he moved to now stand, arms stretched high above his head. 

Zack, “You’ve been assigned to a new kid! A sweet little boy by the name of Sora! He is very precious honestly, I wish I could have been scouted to teach him, but sadly he is going through a different faze. Aerith already had a go with Tifa. It was cute-“

“What!?!” Squall cut the other off jumping up to his feet his wings flapping as he seemed to begin a meltdown. “Zack… I can’t go back out there and definitely not with this kid. I, I won’t be any good in my state? Remember why they sidelined me in the first place? After everything that happened? This scar is STILL on my face as a reflection of the mortal down there. I can’t! You are fine with your daemon but what am I to do?”

Zack shushed Squall as he reached out to grasp the younger’s shoulders and attempted to rub out the tension he felt there. “Hey kid, relax. I know, but you have to get back out there at some point. You have to move past this one mistake. You got really unlucky having your first mortal fall, but you still have to try again… Don't worry too much, this kid’s a good one. Won’t be very hard.”

Squall made a soft complaint, worrying his lip as he stared at the other. “Zack… I can’t work with a daemon, period. Let alone one of lust. I don’t understand it, I don’t see how you can balance it. I saw it in its worst form right off the bat. I don’t think I can calmly work with another.

Zack grinned. “Well, lucky for you- you are getting one with a lot of experience… Someone I know well. He watched a kid with Yuffie once. They hit it off well and the kid grew up good. So just let him lead you, ok?”

His partner was, male… This time?

Somehow that made Squall calm a fraction. If it was a woman again he didn’t know what he would have done. 

Squall, “And, their name is?”

Zack grinned. “Cloud! Such a sweet name right? I remember when he was only a teen. So cute and sweet.”

Squall frowned. “Cute… Sweet? That doesn't fit a lust daemon.”

Zack, “Oh well, he grew up now so he’s changed a bit. But I still see him as a cute younger brother, like you!”

Squall’s frown furthered… Zack was, well. He was someone who could befriend anyone and everyone. No one could hate him. So whoever the man recommended was probably not as grand as he said they were.

Yet Squall still had to go and meet them.

Sighing, the brunet rubbed his face and looked down. “Location, name, age?”

Zack practically glowed. “Oh, I knew you would accept it! His name is Sora Fukuhara, age 15 turning 16. He lives at North ridge in Honshu state, Osaka city. A small red-brick building next to Prefectural private school. Is that enough?”

Squall slowly nodded, eyes scanning the earth and carding through it all. “Brown hair, blue eyes, small?”

Zack was getting excited, fist-pumping back and forth as he resisted the urge to hop. “You are so quick at finding them! I’m still amazed by that.”

Squall sighed and glared at his friend. “Whatever, see you.”

Zack grinned saluting the other as white wings expanded and stretched from the youngsters back. “Good luck! See you later.”

Squall scoffed and leaped off from the clouds, his perch vanished as he passed through the path of the heavens. The field rippled as he crashed into the earth’s atmosphere and he could feel the world shift, his body shocked by the change for only a moment as gravity pulled him down, the air first too thin slowly leveling out as he decreased his altitude.

It was a quick flight, as his destination was already plucked fresh from his mind. He slowed down his hawk-like dive and flipped, slowing his speed down to tap lightly onto the ground, his left foot following after his right.

Squall could hear the laughter of children, smell the ocean’s breeze, feel the warmth of the sun. It felt so odd to him, it  **had ** been quite some years since the last he visited the earth, it was somewhat pleasant to be here again.

Closing his eyes, Squall tuned in onto the children's voices, listening to the innocent talks of school and homework; about being excited to play outside and to be running around with their friends once more.

He smiled fondly at their perfect innocents. 

“Sora!” He heard a young girl yell and opened his eyes to look towards it. 

There, he saw the child he would be guiding, a young girl with short red hair running beside him. “Hey! Are we going to the island again? Your dad is in charge, right? So, is he opening it for spring break? I’ve missed it, so have the others.” She rambled on.

Squall watched as the energy practically wafted off the young spirited girl, yet it paled when compared to the boy next to her. Sora, the youth, had a big smile plastered on his face, his cheeks dimpling as his white teeth flashed. 

Sora was bright, angelic almost, Squall questioned if this boy really was human?

“Yeah of course Kairi!” The small brunet boy chirped a skip to his step. “We will definitely hit up the beach, all of us!”

Squall smiled at him, softly. He already adored the youth… Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to assign him to this kid.

“Oh… Are you my partner? Ok.” Squall heard a deep voice mumble and it caught him off guard.

Turning sharply, he was met with bright aqua blue eyes and spiky blonde hair… Black angel wings on the strangers back. (A daemon…) He half processed as he eyed the man. 

He did not look how Squall would expect a daemon to look? He was bright and colorful like most angels were. He also was not overly big in size, nore small really, about the same as the brunet himself, just a few centimeters shorter. He was also slender like Squall, but wider than himself by only a fraction?

But despite the daemon’s bright colors, he wore all black leather-like pants and a sleeveless black turtle-neck. His jeans were skin-tight with several holes cut about them, an odd style Squall didn’t understand yet it complimented the other? His whole ascetic was very different compared to Squall's white and gold shirt wrap and puffy pants.

The daemon leered to the side, saying nothing as Squall observed him. The angel caught on to that and quickly corrected himself. “I, apologize.” He whispered, moving to look at the kids again, noticing that they had shifted the conversation now onto sweets. “I have, not been down in a while.”

The man snorted. “And? So you just gawk at a daemon?”

Squall turned to glare at the blonde, seeing that he was now wearing an amused smirk. 

“Or is it, ** lust** ?” The man teased with a grin.

The man was probably just using the play-on-words to mess around, just being playful, but it rubbed Squall in all the wrong ways.

Grinding his teeth, Leonhart looked away from the other and started to walk away. 

“Whoa! Wait partner, wait!” The brunet heard the daemon yell and continued to march when a hand grabbed and turned him. “Hey! Mister chastity belt, we need to work together, at least greet yourself so I can return the favor.”

Squall stared at the blonde a long moment, feeling bitter but eventually nodded his consent. “Squall, Leonhart.” He greeted, watching the blonde release him so to nod back.

“Cloud Strife,” the daemon said back to the brunet, eyeing him carefully. “Have you, done this before or are you new?”

Squall grew tense. “Once… Only.”

The blonde seemed bothered a minute. “Once? And if you don’t mind me asking, what kind of experience did that get you?”

Squall was feeling more defensive now but sighed it off. “Only negative… Basically, it was a lust takeover.” Rubbing his face, he moved to look at the blonde and sighed again. “Zack told me to rely on you.”

“Oh!” Cloud exclaimed, eyes blown wide. “You’re THAT chastity angel.”

Squall frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Cloud chuckled a bit. “Oh, nothing. Zack told me about it a little. I never thought I would end up paired with you… But it might do us some good. Or at least you.”

Squall didn’t know what to say, but the man didn’t seem bad. He smiled at Squall in a more pleasant way than his last partner. It didn't make him feel as if something was crawling under his skin. Nor did he feel overwhelmed. 

Maybe Zack was right. 

Letting his guard down, he shook the other's hand. “Maybe, partner… For now I guess we should get acquainted with each other and the kid then?”

Cloud shrugged, pointing at the already fading off children. “Been here a whole week before you, but you can go and try to adjust. You know, get your feet wet?”

Squall offered a small nod and made his way after the children, Cloud’s slower footsteps echoing behind him. “Ok,” The brunet mumbled to himself mostly. 

(A whole week…) He replayed in his head. (And the kid is still fine? Maybe I have nothing to worry about after all.)   
  


Or so he thought…

Cloud, was a daemon after all, and they tended to play a little… Too much.

In the first six weeks, Squall had grown annoyed with the other yet felt an odd attachment to him. Cloud was a daemon for sure. A daemon of lust, something he still had a small dislike towards. The man was uncaring, playful, sarcastic and overall a complete ass. But, unlike Ultimecia, he didn't torture the youth nor tried to force Sora into an unhealthy relationship founded on sex.

Though, what he did do, was force the kid to suffer morning wood regularly. Squall always got upset at Cloud but never verbally complained, that was until today.

Fist clenched, Squall glared at the blonde daemon as he relaxed on a stone fence, napping as Sora raced to make it to school. “He. HAS. A. FUCKEN TEST, CLOUD!” Squall growled at the blonde, ignoring the panicked teen that barely made his bus.

Cloud didn’t seem to be really bothered at Squall’s anger, his right eye peeking open to lazily turn to him. “And? I wanted to test his time. Want to know how long it took?”

Leonhart nearly screamed. “What the fuck Cloud! What does it matter? He has a test today and didn’t need that stress thanks to you.”

The daemon snorted. “It will help him relax later. The human body at that time period needs regular release. They are literally going through puberty. It's necessary.”

Squall couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I’m sorry, and what? Do you wake up with morning wood too? Is it healthy for you too!? The entire time we’ve been here all you do is harass the kid and ignore him!”

Cloud snorted again, eyes closed as he rested further against the concrete. “Yeah, well chastity belt, we are supposed to only pay attention to his love life. To help him feel comfortable with his body and in the future, another’s. You are too invested in everything but what you should care about. Anyway,” His blue eyes both moved to stare into Squall’s stormy grey. “Don’t you think we should head to the kid’s school?”

Squall scoffed. “What, so you can make him pop one up in class again!? If he got caught he would have been humiliated!”

Cloud died of laughter, nearly falling off the stone wall. “Whoa whoa. You made it sound so much worse. He got half hard. What do you expect when the kid starts to have dirty thoughts? It’s normal. It went away when that teacher literally scared him shitless.”

The curse word made Squall’s brow twitch. “You… Are, shameless. He doesn't need to suffer unnecessary situations. How can you claim something as healthy without proof?”

Cloud stood up, it was sudden and made Squall step back a bit as the blonde went over and crowded him. “I have proof, it’s you who doesn’t, chastity belt. When was the last time you released  **your ** tension? I’ve noticed your whole body is practically rigged. You can’t even say masturbate.”

Squall’s face flushed a bright red, his mouth a thin line. “There are other terms… I prefer… And that’s not even the issue. Sora doesn’t have to keep doing that every damn day. At some point, he will start to hate himself. I am supposed to teach him about loving himself.”

Cloud looked the brunet up and down and grinned. “Uh-huh, you’re not wrong. But, I’m not having it happen every day, so that argument is invalid Chastity. As for loving yourself.” The blonde began to snicker, hand slipping between Squall’s thighs, earning a surprised shout and slap to the back of his invading hand. “Do you even know how to “Love” yourself? You know, give your body just a little bit of that loving touch?”

The blush on Squall’s face raced to the tips of his ears. “You… I do love myself! I'm a damn angel of chastity, I’m about respecting and loving your temple!”

Cloud chuckle lowered in pitch, his arms crossing over his chest as he eyed the other. “So you do, do that? Would be an interesting show, mister chastity belt, mind if I watch next time?”

Squall mumbled a number of incoherent words before extending his wings and taking off.

Clouds finally burst into laughter and took flight next to the brunet. “Oh come now, I’m not finished talking to you! Seriously, do you really not?” He gestured his hand vaguely and Squall gritted his teeth.

Squall, “ask again and I promise, unless you're able to regenerate your limbs, you will never be able to ‘THAT’ again.”

Cloud whistled, sharp canines flashing as he eyed the other. “It’s called masturbatio-”

Squall, “I know what it’s called!!!”

~~

  
  


Cloud watched the angel beside him with rapt attention. Squall was an interesting one. Naive, gullible, and so easy to tick off. Yeah, the brunet would usually stay silent for the most part. Hell, he would hold back till he burst. But when he finally had his temper tantrums Cloud adored the angel.

He was very unique, and Cloud definitely wanted to keep this partner, but that meant a number of things Squall had not come to realize yet. The brunet was very closed off and somewhat judgemental. Small flaws as every being had. 

But, the problem with his was that no one told him the truth about the partnering system. (Zack should have warned him, or at least informed him.) He thought, eyeing the way Squall tilt just a bit to see how Sora was doing on his test, smiling softly as the boy circled what Cloud would guess was the right answer. 

Sora had his tongue poked out, his brows furrowed as he thought and scribbled on his paper. The boy must have done something unusual as Squall suddenly chuckled, covering his mouth as the soft laugh barely escaped parted lips.

Cloud’s eyes were drawn to them, watching as the man closed his lips softly and swallowed, his eyes moving on automatic over the kid's test.

Something odd Cloud had noticed about the other was that he seemed… Too invested and at most times, scared. Cloud only knew so little about the brunet. He knew his first experience was with a failed human and that his partner from that time was wiped clean.

That was all, Squall didn’t offer any more information over the subject and he didn’t have too. But those facts didn’t quite bother Cloud all too much, no, what bothered him was the odd scare on the brunet's face and his odd behavior. It wasn't often that daemon or angels got scarred. Very rare and unusual… There was also the fact that the other angels here were completely ignored by him.

Every child here had a pair, some being of their same embodiment, lust, and chastity, a few others differing, depending on the child's mental development. Most kids had started puberty at age thirteen or fourteen, Sora was a bit of a late bloomer.

Not unusual. 

But it just irked Cloud how much Squall ignored everyone else. The blonde noticed how the others were still socializing with each other as was normal or were active with their partners, either in love or filled with respect. Squall completely ignored it all and only focused on the kid.

Cloud saw some of the others try to get close to converse with the brunet, but he himself pushed them away to allow the brunet to stay focused on the child. For some reason, he felt compelled to allow it, but it wasn't a very good choice on their part.

Strife would have to talk about the issue later, the angel probably didn’t realize it, but his actions would affect the kid. If he stayed closed off, the kid would begin to respond to it and replicate it in a manner. He would lockdown on any future love at this rate.

But, lucky for them, Sora had no love interest yet, why? Because Sora is a little gay child, Cloud laughed as he remembered the first time he linked with the kid. That week left alone with the teen was a hard one. Sora had not yet come to terms with his sexuality and was feeling down about it. Cloud helped him feel more comfortable, but he was not chastity, he was lust. So he just distracted the boy.

Squall though… Even though it was obvious he had yet to actually pick up on the kid’s sexual orientation, he already helped dramatically. His fondness over the child and adoration encased the boy making him nearly glow with self-appreciation and respect. Squall had no idea how well he was actually doing his job, despite his few fuck-ups. Not that Cloud had room to talk.

Seeing Sora jump up, test in hand equipped with the biggest grin he could wear, Cloud’s eyes only followed half of the kid’s trip to the teachers desk when he walked to stand beside Squall, bumping him with his shoulder. 

Cloud, “what’s his score? Have an idea?”

The brunet snickered. “He barely made a seventy-five at most. He spent half of his time sketching weird blobs.”

Cloud felt himself laugh at that, shaking his head as he moved to look at the energetic child. “Well, he was making sixties last year apparently, to quote his parents. He is growing a bit.”

Squall hummed his agreement and crossed his arms as he watched the kid fondly. “Yeah.”

The bell rang and Sora was quick to sprint out the door, backpack barely over one shoulder as he sprinted down the halls dodging the field of people to the exit. The glass doors were breached by the sun, the light reflecting off his blue eyes, blinding him for a moment too long as he made solid contact with another body.

Squall sighed as he saw the boy fall flat on his ass, the other teen he ran into doing the same with an “omph!?”

Cloud chuckled, walking around to look at the youth. “He really needs to watch himself. 

Squall agreed, walking around to check the kid as well.

Sora was shaking his head, his messy spikes all over. His eyes opened and he jumped up onto his knees, hand extended out. “Sorry!” He somewhat laughed out, shaking his hand as he waited for the other to respond.

The teen before Sora was still stunned it seemed, his eyes glued to the floor when he pushed aside silvery hair. Teal eyes meet sky blue and the two froze. Sora’s smile slipped as a light blush flushed his cheeks a rosy pink.

The silver-haired boy looked down at Sora’s outstretched hand, then back into the boy's blue eyes. He smiled softly, and both Cloud and Squall felt Sora’s heartbeat speed up, resonating within their own chest.

Cloud felt himself grin as the other teen stood up first, then grabbed Sora’s hand and pulled him up, the brunet much shorter. “You ok?” He asked, his expression soft and caring.

Sora quickly nodded his head, smiling broadly as he pointed at his chest, looking like the cute fool he was. “Never better! I always end up hurting myself!”

The other laughed, the sound low. 

It made Sora’s heart pulse again and through his two guardians.

Cloud began to chuckle, knowing the tell-tale signs of a crush, and a hard one at that, but he stopped when he met Squall’s eyes.

The brunet looked… Horrified, a cold sweat covering him. The blonde was just about to question it when.

“Whoa! I didn’t think we would run into each other so soon!”

Both Squall and Cloud looked up to see Zack and another man with much longer, silvery hair.

Zack was smiling wide at them, arms presenting the young silver-haired kid that couldn't see them. “This is our child to guide! Riku!”


	2. Growing into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but like! I angered my friend and as an apology I said I would update this if she didn't do a certain something lol
> 
> @TheQualityRunAway, plz forgive me XD
> 
> I'm working on chapter three right now I promise <3

Night now overtook the earth, the world painted a dim blue as the moon took the sun's place. A small brunet with spiky hair slept soundly, an angel of white wings watching over him. He smiled at the sleeping form before he walked away to sit within an open window.

Teal eyes followed the angel’s every move, worry and curiosity building.

The brunet seemed fine now but Cloud had not forgotten that expression… That and the fact that Zack caught it as well and  _ knew _ exactly why the other made it: Yet he did not share it with him. 

Instead, he pulled Cloud aside as Sephiroth, the ass hole, talked to Squall. The noirnet asked him to, IGNORE the expression and give Squall time!? Now Zack was a good friend, but like hell Cloud could heed that advice. 

Squall Leonhart was HIS partner, they had to learn about and trust one another… Yet still, Cloud listened to his friend. He didn’t even know why he was listening, but it was three days in and everytime Sora looked at his phone, Squall seemed to become scared all over again.

The two teens did exchange numbers that day...

Cloud watched his partner for a long time, observing everything from the way he breathed to the slightest change in expression, up to the way Squall’s eyes stared at the moon every night, as if he was always lost. 

Getting up from his seat, Cloud reached out and ran his hand through long brown locks, liking the feel of his hand slipping right through those wavy strands.

Squall had twitched at the action and turned part way towards Cloud, giving the blonde a curious stare but he didn’t pull away. Though he was somewhat on guard he didn’t seem hostile or frightened?

It all just made Cloud’s curiosity grow. What happened? It had to be something serious for a daemon to be wiped completely.

As Cloud thought over what he wanted to say, he turned his hand to cup the brunets cheek, Squall was furrowing his brows now and tilting his chin up to stare at Cloud. He was probably waiting for the blonde to speak, but strife didn't want to just yet, still thinking over what to say.

Instead, he ran his thumb over a round cheek, watching as the brunet slowly began to relax in the touch, but he was still so tense and refused to close his eyes.

Squall, “Cloud?” He asked, silvery eyes locking onto his blue. He looked concerned, was Cloud making a face?

Sighing, the blonde shook his head. “Sorry, I was just.” He released the brunet, running his hand through his unruly spikes. “Squall we need to talk, and now, while the kid’s asleep and won't be as affected by us.”

The brunet turned towards him, crossing his legs as he looked up to the other. “Ok?”

Cloud felt the urge to caress the other again at the look Squall gave him. Well, Squall needed more than just caressing. A whole damn body massage was a more accurate description of what the other needed. 

Strife had never met a chastity angel as rigid as him. Yuffie was like a fucken spaghetti noodle… She wasn’t really usual either. Very weird? Moving on. “Squall,” He started. “Why was it you reacted that way, in the school?” He finally asked him. 

He waited a moment, as Squall didn’t immediately understand him. He seemed to still be thinking it over when it finally dawned on him. Cloud knew exactly when the other pieced it together and watched vividly as the brunet practically shut down. 

Squall, “It’s nothing.” He whispered.

Cloud frowned. “Squall, it obviously isn’t. We are partners, we need to talk. You don’t have to share every secret but at least trust me enough to open up. This behavior? It’s unhealthy for you and Sora. The kid was not doing so well when I first got here and you have helped him so much already… But we can’t have it backfire. Please, tell me?”

Stormy eyes grew wide, the brunet staring at Cloud as if he just said something unheard of? He looked confused, hopeful and scared. Many things that Cloud could not quite understand. 

“I-I’ve been doing ok? I’m doing my job right?” Squall whispered, his gaze anxious. The strong urge to hug the other made Cloud have to clench his hand, it grew worse when the angel started to smile. “Really?”

Cloud released a long and heavy sigh then rubbed his hands over his face. “Why do you have to be cute now?” He grumbled. 

Looking back up Cloud noticed that Squall had his head tilted off right, his mouth parted.

Squall, “Is that... A complaint or compliment?” The brunet asked, and Cloud chuckled.

Cloud, “A bit of both, but we are getting off topic.” Moving, he sat beside the brunet, resting his hand near Squall’s hip. “Can we talk about it?”

Grey eyes looked down at the blondes hand curiously. Eventually, his own ran over Cloud’s, the brunet humming as if realizing something. “When we, make contact… It doesn't feel as if I'm suffocating? It's warm, comfortable. The partner I had previously, everytime we touched, I felt as if I was being ripped into. I thought all daemons were like that… I just presumed.”

He paused, smiling as he laced their fingers. “Now I know why those two never shut up about it… Sorry, still off topic.” He laughed, releasing Cloud’s hand as he looked up to meet blue eyes.

The blonde looked a little strained, his ears tinted an off pink, and Squall felt his smile broaded slightly. “Look who's flustered now? How can you say perverted lines all the time but when I say something simple you actually manage to blush?”

Cloud coughed awkwardly. “You really have no clue about anything when it comes to the partnering system do you?” The daemon sighed. “We’ll discuss it later, that way you would understand why what you just said was far more embarrassing then everything I did put together.”

Squall rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He became silent.

The two stood quietly, seated side by side as the thought separately. Squall moved his hand away from the side near Cloud and grasped at his chin as he pondered over something. “Cloud?” He spoke up.

“Mmhm?”

“Um,” the brunet paused. “My reaction… I told you before how my last and only experience was a lust take over? When I was first paired with her, I knew nothing. So I just listened. But, I noticed something odd with our kid. He was growing more bitter and bitter. He kept getting into one relationship after another and I didn't know why. Every partner he ended up bedding and it, for some reason, was making him worse. I- I didn’t know what to do but at some point I heard him. I heard his one desire. He wanted something stable, something he could keep. I saw some of his memories, about how his mother left him at an orphanage after his father got another woman pregnant and left. He thought he was becoming his father.”

The angel paused, tilting his head to the opposite side, his expression growing dark. “Ultimecia, I told her about it and she complimented and encouraged me. So he started to get better. Then he fell for someone, Rinoa. He was crushing hard, we both felt it… And it was getting better. They almost got engaged when she, my partner, suddenly flipped the switch. I ended up fighting her, the two human’s arguing as I tried to stop her, our tension egging him on. When I finally grabbed her wrist, it was as if I was shocked and I was tossed back.”

He grew silent again, hand digging into the fabric of his pants. “I don’t quite remember what happened then, everything blanked and the next thing I knew, Zack was over me and I was pulled from the case. I watched as other angels changed shifts to try and help the blonde recover… He never did.”

Squall, “I, when I felt Sora connect with that other boy, Riku… It terrified me. It still does. I don’t want this kid to get abandoned.”

A hand moved around Squall’s shoulder, pulling him into the blondes chest. The brunet became stiff again, eyes wide and confused and Cloud just laughed. Wrapping his other hand around the brunet he pulled Leonhart into a full on hug. “Sorry... I just thought you needed this.”

Leonhart shuffled a bit, moving so that he laid against the other more comfortably. “If you plan to prank and drop me, I’m going to punch you.”

The blonde chuckled, holding him closer. “No pranks today.”

Squall, “Its eleven pm, today will end soon.”

Cloud chuckled some more but didn’t comment. The two relaxed silently. Cloud waited until the brunet’s body grew slack before he tried to run his hand through thick brown hair again. 

As he got no response, negative that was, he moved to somewhat massage the brunets shoulders. Squall made a slight sound, confused then pleased as he relaxed. “You might as well be a manikin doll. Why are you so stiff, seriously.”

The brunet sighed, relaxing further against the other, eyes fluttering shut. “I’m always stressed that’s why.”

Cloud, “Stop stressing.”

Leonhart snorted. “Easy for you to say.”

Cloud moved to continue the friendly massage, reaching past ribs when Squall elbowed him. “Stop tensing, I'm trying to help.” 

The blonde laughed. Grabbing the brunet by his waist, Cloud pulled him closer. Squall somewhat laughed, followed by a much louder huff as he pushed at Cloud. “Well, you are failing miserably, your messages suck.” The brunet teased and Cloud laughed some more. 

Squall didn't quite expect to be picked up all of a sudden. Fidgeting, the brunet tried to twist out of Cloud’s surprisingly strong hold, the movement sharp and unpredicted and it made them both tumble onto the floor.

Leonhart’s head hit the floor a little bit too hard, a small “ow” escaping before he started to laugh a new, Cloud landing on top. “You’re heavy Strife, “ he complained, pushing at the blonde’s face.

Cloud pushed the hands away and hovered the other with a grin. “Uh-huh, can you stop being fidgety? If I have to keep watching you walk like you have a stick up your ass, I'm going to lose it. You walk like a retarded robot.”

Squall scoffed, a smile still on his face. “You mean, I walk like a solder with disiplin and you, a call-girl? Yeah, not surprised.” The brunet playfully jabbed back and Cloud choked on his laugh.

“I can’t believe you actually made that joke... But, most soldiers do walk like they have something up their ass, so, I’m going to agree.”

Squall burst into laughter, head tilted back as he tried to swallow back some air. “You are, an idiot.” He continued to snicker.

Cloud smiled at the sight, running his hand over Squall’s ribs watching the brunet flinch with a surprised laugh. “Oh? That’s why you keep squirming away. You're ticklish, aren’t you?”

Squall began to squirm even more as Cloud continued, soft breathless laughter leaving him as he tried to push the other off. “H-hey! Quit it!”

The blonde just grinned. “Then let me just treat you to a massage, you need it partner.”

Squall huffed as he tried to break out, his attempt weak as he was not really trying all that hard. Eventually, as the laughter became softer and more out of breath Cloud stopped, hovering the panting brunet who still quietly laughed.

He ran his hand through scattered brown hair again, it becoming a habit as he cupped the brunets cheek fondly. “Thanks for opening up to me… Really. And I promise you, this kid will not end up the same. So, trust in me, confined in me, argue when you feel I'm wrong. Ok, partner?”

Squall was still panting, his stormy eyes gazing at Cloud’s softly. He reached out for Cloud as well, repeating the other’s ministrations, his gaze caring. “Thank you for listening, and understanding me… Thanks for being my partner, Cloud.”

The two got up after a while, both sitting near the window seal, chatting idly. Most of the night, Leonhart watched Sora, his eyes just naturally locking onto the child, but he seemed calmer than before.

Cloud would nudge him, or tickle him to gain back his gaze whenever he was feeling playful, messing with his counterpart. Otherwise, it was quiet, the two comfortable.

As day came upon them, the sun basking the world in it’s hues of gold, Sora rised to the ring of his phone. It vibrated, once twice, the young boy shifting, eyes blinking blearily. 

Squall was wearing a soft smile, full or adoration as he watched the messy looking teen rise, his spikes not even pointed anymore as his hair just turned into a natural afro.

Blue rounded eyes blinked, crinkling shut as he yawned loudly, arms stretched over his head.

Squall chuckled, fingers over his lips as he chuckled. Cloud felt himself enamored with that smile. Looking at the way the brunet lit up, arms crossed over his chest, his head tilting just a bit so to clearly see the kids face.

Cloud really loved how much the brunet enjoyed taking care of the kid, how into his job he was… So innocent, pure. Despite everything he went through.

Squall’s smile only faltered a little when Sora looked at his phone, the kid lighting up and texting back. Both Cloud and he felt the kids heart echo in their own, the pace picking up.

Cloud reached out, letting his hand slip under and by the others fingers and up the brunet’s wrist. Squall jolted, eyes racing down to stare at his hand then his face. Cloud smiled. “It will be alright. He’s a kid, there is no rush for him to do anything.”

Squall slowly smiled back, running his hand back over Cloud’s in return. “Ok.” And he pulled back, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the giddy teen.

Cloud sighed, looking down at his own hand then Squall’s. He said nothing as he retreated to the back of the room. Leonhart felt his eyes follow the blonde, his mouth parted just a bit. 

Though, whatever question he had stayed trapped within his throat as the teen in bed suddenly bolted up and to his closet.

Squall stared at the flung open door with wide eyes, shifting subtly as he made his way closer to peak inside.

Sora’s clothes were tossed all around and the brunet flinched as it went through him, the angel stepping out of the pile though his feet and to the bed, sitting on it as he watched the kid fumble with his suits. 

Squall, “Is he going somewhere?”

Cloud shrugged, seated within the distant window seal. “Maybe he has a play date? Kairi probably.”

Squall shook his head. “No, we know he was texting the Riku kid… A play date with him?” 

Cloud didn’t comment, already seeing the unease of the other.

Leonhart noticed that Sora stopped on an odd fury white and blue object..? With yellow duck feet? His eyes squinted as he watched the kid shift and put it on. 

The brunet boy was laughing as he fit it on, having a giggle fit on the floor as he shimmied inside then ran out to his body mirror.

Cloud nearly choked, “what the hell is that!?” 

Squall stood silent, his lips twitching up, eyes wide. 

Cloud, “Squall, what the hell is he wearing? I know the kid had bad taste but that's the last thing he should wear on a date.”

Squall. “Well… Seems he’s going to wear it… Good for him”


End file.
